


Karma

by flies_crepe



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bad at tagging, Blood and Gore, Dark Side Luke, Gangbang, M/M, Suicide, Tarkin has some weird kinks i guess, Tarkin wears a Naboo dress because yes, Torture, Vader and Tarkin built their own empire but things were getting so wrong, don't mess with Thrawn, 一言不合就搞porn, 偽亂倫？, 慕殘的總督, 我真的不會上標籤, 這篇文章有太多要警告的了, 黑暗面的故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flies_crepe/pseuds/flies_crepe
Summary: Darth Vader x Wilhuff Tarkin塔金和維達推翻了帕爾帕庭，新帝國時代來臨。
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Luke Skywalker/Wilhuff Tarkin, Wilhuff Tarkin/Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> 看一下Warning

《Karma》閱讀注意事項

※是個跟原作沒有太大關聯的AU

※ooc或私設皆不可避，劇情慢燉

※估計很多角色會死的很難看

※文筆不怎麼樣，坑一冷什麼事都做的出來

※看到我偷懶歡迎催更


	2. Chapter 2

想摘野獸毛皮，就拿起匕首大膽地去撕裂牠的骨肉，奮力扯開牠每一絲柔韌的肌理連結，渾身被暖流般的腥臭血液浸透，別朝屍身點火，必須像掉到一桶班沙獸的油脂那樣小心翼翼地行動，野獸斷氣，卻沒有真的死去，血紅色的肉塊融在墨綠長草之中，微生物與蛆蟲狼吞虎嚥地啃食撕咬，灰白骨骼成為及腰雜草的養分，孕育這片原始野蠻的叢林，歸根冷冽土壤。  
塔金老早就明白他能夠得到他想要的一切事物，只要他踏出步伐，只要他揮舞匕首，最後他便能獲得榮耀的桂冠，自然鐵律就像烙在他左胸口的醜陋疤痕一樣深深地刻在他的腦袋裡，他知道伸出手，動動手指，就可以玩弄世界，所有命運的重大改變僅僅關乎於意志。  
曾經如此熟悉的高原狼嗥和雀鴉怪叫一天天遠去，幾乎要縮小成螻蟻的糧食，不再有風聲咆哮或雷雨滂沱，取而代之的是語調平板的會談、杯酒碰撞，以及那震耳欲聾、猶如哮喘病人的沉重呼吸，聲音來自現在坐在他對面那名穿戴漆黑面具與盔甲的西斯尊主，巨大厚實的機械手指生硬地捏著餐刀，銀製餐具的閃爍順著白燈反射刺入塔金的瞳孔，對方顯然沒有辦法以口進食，放在他面前的精緻擺盤似乎有意羞辱這頭被維生系統囚禁的魔鬼，有些戲謔，好似一場付費演出。

鋪著鮮紅布料的銀色長桌從來都不會使用超過前三分之一的部分，帕爾帕庭位在長桌的盡頭，陷在高背椅當中，雙手十指緊扣，形成虔誠祈禱的樣貌輕放在胸前，黑色兜帽遮掩崩壞的面龐，潛伏的黑影微微聳動，皇帝有嚐經過精心調味的動物肝臟嗎？皇帝有飲用上等潤口的釀酒嗎？事實上他還會開始疑惑：帕爾帕庭皇帝需要進食嗎？塔金意識到自己是唯一一個在消化桌上餐點的人，咀嚼的悶聲過於高調，他放下刀叉，挺直腰桿靠向椅背，抬起眼瞧了瞧如同一尊黑曜石雕像的維達，兩個原力使用者，兩個西斯，師與徒，他想起克隆人戰爭，以六十六號密令為休止符的烽火連天，趕盡殺絕那群自稱和平護衛的軟弱絕地，銀河帝國自血泊中誕生，建立偉大的新秩序。他的思考紊亂，並注意到皇帝的目光朝他投射而來，塔金緩緩將頭轉到帕爾帕庭的方向，恭謙有禮地頷首，以為自己的意識夠堅定，然而力敏者總是不給人留些隱私。  
「總督，你怎麼了，突然想到那些守舊、古老的絕地武士？」塔金彷彿能隔著兜帽看見帕爾帕庭的金黃色虹膜在燃燒，隱約充斥笑意。「和平是個謊言，世上只有慾望，絕地不復存在，他們作為腐敗共和國的一部分被抹煞，被屠殺，被遺忘......不，有的重生。」  
重生，維達的呼吸聲漏了拍，這使帕爾帕庭的微笑咧得更寬了，雙頰皺紋擠在一塊，露出上排亂葬崗似的黃牙，希夫.帕爾帕庭的容貌是怪異、令人不安的綜合體，出現在每個孩童最駭人的夢境裡，即使在塔金的印象裡帕爾帕庭仍有個和善的官僚臉皮，過了這麼多年他還是不習慣對方這副驚悚的模樣。維達像被野苺噎住喉頭，雜訊般的低喘讓塔金有點擔憂起待在笨重金屬殼子中的維達，帕爾帕庭無聲的笑，把蒼白、關節浮腫的手放上餐桌，興許認為自己在觀賞優雅的歌劇。

「維達勛爵，憤怒與仇恨是打破心靈枷鎖的最好途徑。」帕爾帕庭輕聲提醒道，再把頭撇向左手邊的總督。「告訴我，威爾赫夫，你相信因果輪迴嗎？」  
塔金無法揣測這句疑問另一層的意義，也許是刻意要使人一躍而入的陷阱題，西斯的把戲，正他琢磨著適當回答時，維達的呼吸回到原本的節奏，他望著他的西斯師傅，僵直不動。  
「你做太多無謂的思考了，簡直細膩的像個裁縫師，但你只需要簡單回答我，相信，或不相信？」帕爾帕庭又再次敲開塔金的腦殼去閱讀他的思慮過程，同時冰涼的手指強行掰開塔金緊握的拳頭，他慢條斯理地撫摸塔金粗糙長繭的手掌，十分溫熱，過長而藏污納垢的指甲摳著掌心，渺小的刺激卻使塔金全身的神經緊繃起來，像隻野生的成年洛塔狼，一點風吹草動都歸咎於敵人的威脅。  
塔金忍受手心連續不斷的騷擾，吞吐空氣變得急促，帕爾帕庭大膽遊走在他異於常人的敏感處上，他肯定很自豪，讓總督用這種奇怪的方式難堪，塔金眨眨眼睛，蹙緊眉頭。  
「陛下，我不相信......因果輪迴，那太不務實了，有點像是絕地掛在嘴邊的詞彙。」塔金喃喃回應，平靜的口吻讓帕爾帕庭特別滿意，他停止摳挖塔金的掌心，改為柔和地撫摸他的手背，劃過凸起的指關節與浮雕似的青色血管，感受皮層底下悸動的熱流，塔金清澈的藍眼珠緊盯著帕爾帕庭的動作，他在撩撥他的慾望，輕柔的觸碰令他喉嚨乾涸、肌膚躁熱，那雙舉過槍、生過火，也許還殺過人的手，敏感的不可思議。  
「威爾赫夫，你知道我非常欣賞你這點，典型的現實主義者，因果論對你來說就是個虛幻飄渺的概念，因為你有能力得到你想要的，你不懇求，你搶奪，沒有任何人或物種敢向你討尊嚴，埃里亞杜把你教得很好，而你自己也清楚自己作為一個塔金的意義。」帕爾帕庭扣住塔金的手，摩擦他的指縫。「我說的對吧，維達尊主？」  
「是，師傅。」低沉平穩的嗓音混著令人聞風喪膽的隆隆呼吸聲，宇宙黑洞般神秘且難以預測，塔金提上一抹微笑，謙虛地接受皇帝的讚賞，他隱約聽見維達吞嚥唾液的細碎聲響，喉結滾動發出的悶吭，比起機器更像人類。

「我的總督，你最渴望什麼？」兩手交合處的黏膩汗水一度使塔金想要甩開帕爾帕庭的束縛，但後者反而捏的更加粗魯，塔金覺得手指骨微微發疼，疼痛之中帶著少許病態的興奮，帕爾帕庭拿著鋒利的小刀解剖塔金靈魂深處奇特的情慾禁地。數千萬個想法頓時在總督的腦海中爆破，思想的流彈衝破道德的牢籠，從最單純的生理需求：飲食、排泄、性愛，到罪大惡極的叛變和權力鬥爭，他要如何下注，見好就收還是狂妄豪賭。  
塔金正要開口回答時，就被硬生生截斷了話語權，一陣懾人的靜寂在三人之間擺盪。  
「也許你能馬上給我一個答案，真心或是搪塞也好，欲求是不會被滿足的，你的念頭跟行動密不可分。現在，我想知道，你會願意付出多少代價來避免報應？」帕爾帕庭終於鬆開塔金的手，留下明顯泛紅的抓痕跟血液難以流通的指尖，發白的指甲麻木地微顫。他囚禁了最深層的欲求、封鎖了他的意志，塔金有那麼一秒變成了懷疑論的奉行者，在皇帝面前卑躬屈膝是他這生的理想嗎？做一隻忠誠的右手，做一顆冷酷的棋子，這是塔金家的長子最終的抱負嗎？既然因果輪迴是愚蠢、唯心的概念，那需要顧忌報應嗎？他閉上眼睛，答覆在口腔裡含糊不清。

「Your Majesty,karma doesn't exist.」

帕爾帕庭意味深長的笑容如一把利刃架在軍人蒼白的脖頸間，塔金伸手扯扯領子，吞吞口水，西斯尊主那雙琥珀色的瞳孔迅速轉了幾圈，打量威爾赫夫全身上下，包括衣服布料的每一條皺褶，赤裸帶點下流的眼神。佝僂的黑袍皇帝站起身，移動到維達的身後並且抬手按了按維達寬大的肩和強壯的機器臂膀。  
「聽他的回答，維達尊主，塔金總督和你一樣都唾棄因果、鄙視報應。」帕爾帕庭慢悠悠地撫摸維達的背脊，這個畫面令塔金不禁把維達聯想為帕爾帕庭專屬的勇猛獵犬，卻也可能是一條纏在帕爾帕庭身上的紅腹毒蛇，一條美麗的曲線，一隻懂得反噬，懂得亮出毒牙往師傅頸動脈攻擊的變溫動物。

啊，威爾赫夫，你怎麼會有這種惡劣的想像？

「我忠誠的下屬，多麼般配，宇宙彷彿被你們兩個人的律法掌控。」  
「過譽了，陛下。」塔金禮貌地向前傾，在座位上簡單的鞠躬。  
帕爾帕庭的笑容依舊詭譎，枯瘦的手輕拍維達的左肩，高大沉默的西斯武士立刻站起來，龐大的陰影籠罩在塔金之上，他感到前所未有的渺小，很快地皇帝也命令他一同起立，三個人走到了餐桌旁的一片空地，接著帕爾帕庭開始拍手，藏不住喜悅的語調不斷數著：「一、二、三、四。」  
維達邁出步伐走近塔金，而後者突然被罕有的壓迫感包圍，他往後退一小步，梳理整齊的灰髮絲蹦亂了幾根，維達伸出厚大冰冷的機械手放上塔金的腰窩，將他拉回自己面前，然而沒掌握好力道，塔金就這麼陷進維達的胸膛，他尷尬地貼在散發涼氣的金屬盔甲上，腰和臀之間那塊肌膚被緊緊扣住。緊接著維達笨拙的牽起塔金白淨的左手，塔金才了解到這是什麼情況：帕爾帕庭打算看他們表演一支雙人舞。  
更正確的來說，交際舞，塔金不免想起了往事。  
外環星域的埃里亞杜出身，被司法軍校的其他學員戲稱為高貴的野蠻人，在他證明自己生存的實力之後，那些幼稚無能的嘲弄都銷聲匿跡，轉化為浮誇的傳奇，塔金本人不怎麼在意那些杜撰誇大的謠言，畢竟此刻確信的是，縱使來自被認定為不文明、缺乏文化、不懂禮數的落後星球，塔金家族的威爾赫夫，懂得跳舞，而且有自信跳的比那些出生在核心星域周邊的男男女女都好。  
塔金曾在科洛桑參與過上流的聚會，當時為共和國議長的帕爾帕庭邀請他來首都共襄盛舉，他記得聚會上甚至有幾名零星的絕地武士，現在想來真是極端諷刺。直至今日塔金依然沒有習慣交際應酬，但一貫保持彬彬有禮的態度，他在聚會前半段都穿著樸素的軍服杵在帕爾帕庭身邊，這個場合他熟識的人不多，除了偶爾帕爾帕庭向人們介紹他時，他勉強點頭微笑示意以外，多半是政商權貴和議員的熱絡交流，各式各樣的種族齊聚一堂，觸角或長尖刺，綠皮膚或臉部帶有奇特花紋，他們唯一的共同點是打扮華麗高雅，尊貴不凡。  
他在聚會的後半段被一名身旁帶著艷麗女伴的提列克人言語騷擾，大多是關於性方面的低級笑話，塔金深呼吸，瞥了一眼忙著和權貴握手交談的議長，他不能拔槍，他當然不能拔槍，塔金面無表情不予理會，提列克人便意興闌珊的離開了，後來他得知那名痴肥的藍膚外星議員叫做奧恩.弗里.塔，進入帝國時期之後更沒有什麼好追究的了，只是使他對非人類種族更加反感。  
聚會接近尾聲，音樂響起的時候，塔金找了一張有靠背的椅子坐下，低頭呆望他黑的發亮的鞋尖，這雙皮靴是連同制服配套訂製的，還算合腳，他抬起頭再次掃視那些他已經重複看了幾百遍的政客們，雙雙對對的開始跳起社交舞來，塔金以旁觀者的角度觀察他們臉上的表情變化與觸角擺動的幅度。

不遠處有個熟悉的人影吸引了他的注意，是個青年，還是個絕地，那位棕金色短鬈髮的年輕人和他四目相交，隨之面帶微笑地走來，基於禮貌，塔金從椅子上起身，掛上相樣的笑容，他認識他，那時他還是皮爾大師的艦長，在一次營救行動中初遇這名精力充沛的絕地武士，從很多方面來看，他們的觀點十分相似，而譚諾學徒對此頗有怨言。

「塔金艦長！」魯莽的年輕絕地瞥見軍階改變，連忙改口。「上將，塔金上將！」  
「安納金.天行者。」塔金刻意加重了幾個音節。  
「議長讓我來和你跳一支舞。」天行者開門見山，伸出機械手臂提出邀約，深藍瞳孔滿溢過剩的熱情，既然是帕爾帕庭議長的提議，塔金也就沒有回絕。安納金將手放到塔金的臀上，後者挑起一邊眉毛，青年才不好意思地挪移到腰部，隔著衣物仍舊能感受到塔金上將異常柔軟的腰肢，安納金著迷地用手掌磨蹭幾下。  
默契終究要培養，剛開始他們純粹僵硬地前後移動，這種為異性伴侶打造的舞蹈跟他們生理上並不契合，絕地和上將的適應能力總歸不差，他們很快找到恰當的節奏，腳步變得輕盈，靈活地向前向後，塔金淺藍色的眼珠倒映安納金對稱的臉龐，有如古典雕塑那般俊美，紅潤的唇和健康的麥色肌膚，寬鬆、象徵禁慾的絕地長袍遮蓋大部分的肉體，塔金為自己私密的幻想感到羞恥，他在腦中尋找一些話題，讓他們之間能有所聯繫。  
「塔金上將，很久沒看到你了，什麼風把你吹來科洛桑？」安納金搶先一步開啟對話，帶塔金順著音樂轉了一圈。  
「議長邀請我參與這次聚會。」塔金朝帕爾帕庭的方向歪歪腦袋。  
「議長也邀請我和幾名絕地大師來。」安納金發現自己的目光離不開塔金，紅褐色頭髮與細白如雪的皮膚，水晶燈的光讓稜角分明的臉孔更加立體，或許沒有帕德美議員那般傾國傾城，也足夠讓賀爾蒙旺盛的安納金迷醉了，塔金通常散發著一種刻薄的氣質，不可高攀的傲慢，這讓安納金.天行者好奇剝去對方冷酷的外殼後，會是什麼模樣。  
「我得說，見到你挺好的，天行者將軍。」  
「叫我安納金就好。」絕地青年露齒而笑，燦爛的像塔圖因的陽光，樂隊停止演奏，回過神來他們已經被不少對大大小小的眼睛注視著，包括稍早騷擾過塔金的提列克議員，當然還有慈眉善目的帕爾帕庭站在紅色絲絨布簾前菀爾，安納金的左手輕撫過塔金瘦削的面頰。

一、二、三、四......。

維達粗重的呼吸取代高雅的音樂，維達踩了幾次塔金的腳，維達的披風掉到地上，不盡理想，西斯尊主顯然沒有放太多心力在腳步的推移，他在意塔金臉上每一條歲月刻出來的皺紋，戴著皮手套的手撫摸那些痕跡，在面具底下輕聲嘆息。

年華老去，這張面孔還是美的令人窒息。

「維達尊主，你不是還特意跟禮儀機器人練習過嗎？怎麼有些心不在焉？你看你又踩著總督的腳了。」帕爾帕庭抬高手拍拍維達的背。無論是維達還是塔金都能強烈地感受到，皇帝是在刻意進行這個行為，沒有人過問，大不了就是皇帝喜歡看他最信任的屬下互動交流罷了。  
「失禮了，總督。」維達嗓音深淵似的低沉，接著把放在塔金腰間的手收緊了一些，他們旋轉，前後小幅移動，灰暗的房間被點亮，腳下踏的是科洛桑宴會廳的紅絨地毯，維達甚至不是維達，是鬈髮的青年、是海藍眼瞳的絕地，他知道，他也猜測過，但這就是事實嗎？那對死去的共和國來說可真是個殘酷的真相。  
耳內發出一聲巨大的嗡鳴，伴隨著劇痛，塔金扶住太陽穴，蹲在地上緩和突如其來的刺激，就像一隻肥碩的蠕蟲囂張地入侵，在他的腦漿裡游泳，他鮮有這樣的體會，外力壓迫他的腦殼，那很疼，比肉食動物啃咬小腿還疼，他聽到帕爾帕庭的笑聲嗡嗡作響，原力塑造的幻象對塔金產生了副作用，他不清楚西迪厄斯這麼做的具體原因，他跪趴在凍的像冰塊一樣的地板上，腹部連帶微微抽痛。

「看來總督最近工作過於勞累，身體不太舒服，能請你護送他回到房間嗎，維達尊主？現在也晚了，該結束今晚的聚會了。」塔金隱約聽見帕爾帕庭的腳步聲在他身後繞來繞去，他想憑藉自己的力量起身，徒勞無功，他想說話，捲著舌頭始終不能發一個音節。  
「是，師傅。」維達抱起塔金，拾起披風替他蓋上，讓身形相對瘦小的男人蜷在他的懷裡，塔金昏昏沉沉的腦子裡被許多想法佔據，渴望和鄙夷、擁有和失去的事物，他半闔著眼仰望維達的頭盔，活棺材裡囚禁的是......。


	3. Chapter 3

MSE-6修理機器人在銀灰色的走廊地板直線奔馳，語氣毫無起伏的召集廣播每十分鐘僵化地重複一次，接收到指令的白兵往各自的崗位前進，對他們來說今天只不過是船艦上千篇一律的日子，喜怒無常的西斯尊主籠罩在他們之上，所有打出生以來被就教導要服從命令的好士兵都了解兩件事：一、少說話，二、不要摘下頭盔。  
所以當塔金的軍靴踏上執行者號，他感受到一股難以忽略的嚴肅氣氛，他抬起下巴、瞇起眼仔細環顧四周，除了幾台運作中的大型機器是新購入的型號，整體與他上次到來時沒什麼顯著差別，隨後塔金看見一名白兵迎面走來。  
「長官，編號TK-421，維達勛爵命令我來接待您。」縱然隔著厚重的頭盔，還能是聽出TK-421的聲音劇烈顫抖，塔金覺得這個現象特別有意思，雙手放在背後沉默地往前走，難掩緊張的白兵則匆匆跟上，亂了腳步。塔金高傲地挺起胸膛巡視每一個角落，鞋跟在地上敲出咚咚咚的規律聲響，左胸口明晃晃的高級軍階讓所有士兵和軍官敬畏三分，塔金的到來讓原先嚴肅的氛圍加倍凝重，消瘦的面頰和尖銳的顴骨讓他看起來活像穿軍服的骷髏或是殭屍，凡是識相的皆不敢多窺他幾眼。  
TK-421舉起右手為大星區長指引方向，他們彎進轉角，兩人經過的主要走道空無一人，只剩下老鼠機器人的細弱的吱喳聲，廊道盡頭是銀色的電梯門，TK-421按了往下的按鍵，門迅速地打開，這台電梯似乎也是全新的，塑膠和鋼鐵的氣味衝進塔金的鼻腔，他用手指摸了摸鼻尖，退到角落。  
像兩名潛水員，下降到深不見底的海床，電梯安靜地再次開啟，映入眼簾的是一望無際的黑暗，面不改色的塔金大步往前直行，TK-421則踢到了擺在電梯出口的鐵箱子，他暗自咒罵設計盔甲的人，無論他是誰，頭盔遮擋二分之一視野絕對不是一個好主意，到底是出自於美學，還是設計者以為帝國士兵都要學會超聲波反彈確認方位？獨自發完牢騷後，他望著長官挺拔的背影，塔金分明比他熟悉這裡的地形、每一個彎道、每一顆碎石突起，TK-421撞上一堆堆得比他個頭還高的回收垃圾，剎那意識到他其實適合安分守己的站崗，在發現塔金腰間的槍套裡不是空著的那一刻，他打了個哆嗦，更加堅信這一點。  
最後塔金停在霧灰色拱型大門前，一語不發，門邊放著一台小型密碼鎖，但他碰也不碰，厚重的門扉便自動敞開。  
走出來的人，TK-421這生沒見過，是一名白髮紅眼的瘦弱老人，神秘的黑斗篷讓他看來就像個巫師，不過這個巫師樣貌的長者似乎也很敬畏塔金，塔金向他微微點頭示意，如果頭盔沒干擾他的視覺，TK-421可以看見那張冷酷的臉上掛上一抹微笑。  
「瓦內，我聽說維達尊主找我？」  
「是，維達大人在裡頭。」  
這段簡短的對話後，TK-421聽見腳步聲往房內去，正想抬腳跟上，眼前的大門不留情地關上，白兵長嘆一口氣，反正他最擅長的就是站哨了不是嗎？  
*  
達斯.維達在巴克塔液裡沉浮，他感應到塔金往這個房間走來，一團亮藍色的火焰凝聚，形成高瘦男人的身影逐漸接近，隔著霧濛濛的強化玻璃，塔金已經面無表情地站在這可笑的魚缸前，斗膽直視西斯墮落的金黃瞳孔，塔金第一次看見毫無防備的維達：缺少粗壯的機器四肢，手腳斷面安裝著機械卡榫，灰白色皮膚布滿過熟果皮般皺縮的紋路，沒有任何毛髮，光禿禿的頭殼上滿是粗劣的縫線和歪扭猙獰的裸露疤痕，眼窩周邊泛著紫青色和深褐色的印記，令常人作嘔，塔金不是常人，塔金繞著圓柱玻璃缸踱步，他覺得此刻泡在液體裡的維達像是標本，甲殼類動物的標本，把達斯.維達從烏黑盔甲掏出來，只是一坨有靈魂寄生在上頭的粉白肉塊，他很小心地不讓自己的思緒被讀取，畢竟這個比喻再怎麼精闢，說出來都過於無禮。維達脫離巴克塔液的時間還沒到，於是他嘗試繼續冥想。  
塔金抱持著研究的態度繼續觀察，缺乏四肢的軀幹仍舊很精壯，結實的胸腹肌逃不掉疑似烈焰燒灼的痕跡，縱使遍體鱗傷，不改變這曾經是一具美麗身軀的事實，他往下瞧，男性生殖器大喇喇地垂在兩腿間，塔金向來只感受過它勃起的樣子，由於經常關燈後入，對具體外表毫無頭緒，他感到新奇，持續注視，雖然粗長，但不甚雅觀，柱身破皮，凹凸不平，露出淡粉色的內裡，藤蔓般攀附的青筋環繞著柱體，深色的睪丸皺得像熱浴池泡太久而引發的後繼反應，深紅的龜頭下半部分埋在包皮裡，維達來自塔圖因，那顆沙漠星球顯然沒有割禮習俗，整體來說，維達的陰莖確實很巨大，塔金吞嚥唾液，摳著自己不知何時冒出冷汗的手心，他可以從玻璃反光看見自己臉色潮紅、下流、情色的模樣，湖藍色的眼眸翻湧著慾望，他邊盯著維達破損的器官，左手兩指邊搔挖自己的右手掌心，速度加快，呼吸急促，他將雙手放在夾緊的雙腿之間，持續不斷地摩擦自己的手心，嚴謹的總督沒了矜持，在勛爵的面前用極其怪誕的方式自慰，然而此時維達緊閉雙眼，和外界環境徹底隔離，他所能聽見的是沉悶的液體流動以及自己微弱的呼吸，他進入深層的思緒，那些清楚的令人痛不欲生的記憶永遠都離不開帕德美.阿米達拉，她會依戀地親吻他，她會溫柔地擁抱他，她會無助地懇求他，她還覺得愛可以拯救他，最後她便化作一粒沙消失在汪洋中，懊悔、憤恨、無能為力，想伸手去挽回，卻掉入萬丈深淵──。  
刺耳的提醒聲乍響，維達睜開雙眼。  
塔金緊握雙拳放在身體兩側，聽見鈴響的瓦內也走過來，依照慣例，他協助維達擦乾身子，裝回四肢，套上金屬外衣，蓋上頭盔，塔金抬起一手，制止他繼續向前履行他的職責。

「我來就行。」  
起初瓦內還有些猶豫，塔金一再堅持，老人便識相地退下。

為了方便行動，塔金解開腰帶脫去墨綠色的軍服，留下白襯衫和軍褲，他捲起袖子，爬上一旁的梯子，將達斯.維達從膠囊狀的醫療槽裡拖出來，這事對塔金來說還是挺費力的，他小心翼翼地把維達搬到冰涼的金屬平台上，缺少維生裝置的維達難發一語，眼神示意要塔金給他穿戴堆在平台下方的笨重軀殼，塔金先用毛巾輕柔按壓維達脆弱的皮膚表層，接著耐心地幫維達一點一點組回他應有的樣貌，等到蓋上頭盔時，維達彷彿盼望已久的開口：「我的褲子和手腳，總督，還請你替我安上。」  
「先告訴我，為什麼找我來？」塔金將義肢和長褲鎖進平台底部的鐵櫃，然後把毛巾扔得老遠，爬上金屬平台，抬腿跨坐在維達動彈不得的身上。  
「要談的是正經事，這樣似乎有些踰矩。」維達提醒道，被塔金突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳。「至少讓我穿上裝備。」  
塔金往後坐了一點，掀起維達上身的防火布料，赤裸的性器軟綿綿地癱在原處，來不及口頭制止，塔金纖細的五指一把握住了那玩意兒，食指和拇指捏住龜頭繫帶，上上下下地擼動起來，這不是他們初次做愛，但絕對是最唐突的一次，也是塔金第一次發現沒手沒腳、完完全全是個殘廢的維達，能挑起他變態的性慾。維達在面具底下倒抽一口氣，接連著粗喘，塔金用上他的雙手靈活套弄，即使磨蹭到舊傷口也毫不在意，輕微的刺激反而讓維達逐漸硬挺起來，黏膩的汗水讓塔金的白襯衫沾在他的身上，他鬆開一隻手匆匆解開鈕扣，細白胸膛和殷紅乳首暴露在空氣中，也露出左胸前凸浮的叉型疤痕，維達裝有手臂時，他會在瀕臨高潮時愛撫那道靠近心臟的粗糙傷痕，看來他是在尋找一種共鳴，尋找肉體破損的同類。  
總督用指尖刮擦維達的尿孔，維達的下肢觸電似的抽動，塔金滿意地拍了拍維達大腿根內側，隨後調整自己的姿勢，低下頭張開嘴給西斯尊主口交，維達按捺不住地叫了出來，面具讓他的呻吟聽起來像受重傷的巨獸，維達從來沒讓塔金給他做口活，而塔金意外地擅長這事，這讓他瞬間多了幾個不知道該不該開口詢問的疑惑。塔金左手揉捏維達皺巴巴的睪丸，嘴巴一深一淺地吞吐維達碩大的肉棍，濕軟的舌尖沿著冠狀溝舔拭，他推開下方的包皮，少量泥垢和殘留的巴克塔液都集中在這個平時無法仔細清潔的小溝，他將這些帶著臭味的髒污一點一滴地吃進肚子裡，味蕾嚐到苦鹹，他興然接受，張大口，伸出舌頭來回舔弄肉柱，一小塊結痂嚐起來有消毒劑的氣味，他再次使用兩手，左手仍在揉搓囊袋，右手則擼動前端，維達的陰莖比原先漲大了一倍，高高翹起散發熱氣，軟舌在陰囊與陽具根部打轉，沿著突起的青筋往上繞行，塔金噘起嘴唇，親吻腫脹的小頭，舌頭尖端蓋上鹹澀的精口，他吐出幾沫唾液，通根性器變得黏稠淫靡。  
維達大腿根部細細抽動，下腹一陣緊縮，身體酥麻的止不住發抖，一見此狀，塔金得意地加快手上的動作，軟下腰，臀部抬高，整張臉埋進維達的下體，瘋狂地嗅聞醫療藥水混雜前液的氣味，柔軟的口腔再次包覆偌大的堅挺，維達霎時全身緊繃，低聲碎念幾句髒話，大量濃精噴薄在塔金的喉頭，一發接著一發，黏膩腥臊的精液流進食道，眼淚鼻涕齊飛，他讓巨物從口裡退出，悶聲咳嗽，喉結誘人的滾動，單手緊緊握住迅速撫弄摩擦，射了幾發在凹陷的雙頰和細長鼻樑上，塔金冷漠的淺色雙眸充滿原始的情慾，他從褲子口袋拿出小罐潤滑，脫下軍靴和長褲，貼身白色四角褲上沾滿先前自瀆留下的乾涸精液。  
塔金爬起身，蹲在維達身下處，打開潤滑油蓋子的聲響讓後方的小穴興奮地收縮，油膏塗抹在手中，將修長的手指塞入一個指節，後庭貪婪地咬著塔金的指頭，於是他大膽地放進更多，一直以來都是維達替他擴張，在對方面前自己動手儘管羞恥，卻另類的愉悅，大概是畸形的暴露癖體現。  
維達則看傻了，眼前的景象瘋狂的難以置信。  
身上人拔出手指時發出了啵的一聲，肉洞門戶大開，中指和拇指撐開它，對準維達胯間粗大揚挺的肉莖。

「你找我不正是為了這個？」他往下坐了一點，把圓潤的龜頭吞進體內。

「你誤會了，總督......！」維達話音未畢，塔金就擅自坐上來，雙腿大開，柔軟的臀肉與維達砂紙般的大腿肉貼合，半勃的嫣紅色分身一跳一跳，這畫面令西斯尊主的心跳亂成一團廢棄電線，他咬牙說道：「我找你是來......計畫...推翻西迪厄斯的！」

推翻皇帝，推翻西迪厄斯，推翻......希夫.帕爾帕庭。

塔金爆出笑聲，眼角泛著晶瑩的淚滴，摸著因大笑而發疼的小腹。他在晚宴上便知道他渴望什麼，而達斯.維達恰巧跟他想的一樣，可真是喜出望外，在皇帝面前卑躬屈膝是他這生的理想嗎？不是。做一隻忠誠的右手，做一顆冷酷的棋子，這是塔金家的長子最終的抱負嗎？絕對不是。

「好啊，好。」威爾赫夫往前趴，上下扭動臀部，柱頭恰好頂弄到騷心，他的臉十分靠近維達的面罩，幾乎要撞上了。塔金喘著粗氣斷斷續續地訴說自己的理想。「殺死你的師傅，然後我們建立一個自己的帝國，更強大的帝國，屬於我們的、牢不可破、堅不可摧的帝國。」

「作為王與后，一同統治這個銀河系。」

塔金的臉化上納布妝容會很好看，維達暗想。

總督挺起身，挺立的乳尖在冷空氣中微顫，手臂扶著金屬平台兩側，開始連續不斷地騎乘，每一下都抵在極為敏感的軟肉上，破碎的浪叫混雜轟隆呼吸聲，塔金的後穴被完全撐開，內壁緊吸著外來的腫脹，維達也投入地小幅度擺動下體，塔金舒服地揚起下巴洩漏幸福的吐息，接合處噗滋噗滋的水漬聲淫亂不已，淫猥的喘吟迴盪在兩人之間，享受性愛的塔金還挺性感，維達被震得一愣一愣的差點看花眼，或許以後，等他們掌有這個宇宙之後，像牲畜一樣純粹的性交姿勢就能徹底被拋棄，他能夠欣賞他的王后，喊他的名字，崇拜他、讚賞他的肉體，也許能讓他穿上納布禮服。

推翻帕爾帕庭是歷史的必然。

塔金感到腰部痠軟，彎下身，臀部持續搖動，他伸手抱住維達寬厚的肩膀，攀附在維達的軀幹上，喘息間還帶著用維達不明白的語言所說的淫語，他的肛口絞緊，彷彿牢牢錮住維達的陰莖，在接二連三的刺激與排山倒海的快感中，塔金先被肏射了，乳白的液體噴灑在維達胸前的機械面板上，小穴則伴隨著射精劇烈收縮，他癱軟在維達身上喃喃囈語，維達勉強動了動。  
「我還沒射，真不負責任啊，威爾赫夫。」維達的調侃讓塔金滿臉通紅，他撐起似乎已經到達極限的身體，接續騎乘的動作，炙熱的腸壁毫無保留地接納男人的性器。  
「哈啊…沒力氣了......維達！噢...！」  
維達低聲咆哮，他對準花心上頂，將一波波溫熱的白漿灌入塔金的身體裡，塔金的鼻腔滿足地歎息，趴在對方身上緩和一會後，他從維達身上爬起來，液體從徑道裡湧出，大腿間沾滿白濁。他跟那坨髒衣服一起癱在地上，斜靠著巴克塔槽，維達躺在平台上，兩人頭腦裝滿歡愉過後的餘韻。  
又過幾分鐘，所有放蕩的想法皆一哄而散後，塔金拿了另一條乾淨的毛巾，打開上鎖的櫃子，邊清理維達身上的髒污，邊給他裝上機器義肢，達斯.維達完整了，塔金私自覺得可惜。

「我們會讓他實現。」維達動動他久違的臂膀，把塔金摟進懷抱。

「會，我們會。」塔金瞇起眼，側過臉輕吻維達的頭盔。

昏暗燈光下的愛侶，鄙視因果的愛侶。


	4. Chapter 4

邊角鑲著鵝黃花紋的血色布簾掛上飯廳每一面牆壁，四張桌椅分別擺在四個桌邊，餐具在瓷盤兩側按照禮儀排開，井然有序，塔金今晚罕見地著全套潔白軍禮服，坐在皇帝專屬的高靠背扶手椅上令他顯得渺小，一聲不吭，纖白而指節泛粉的手指平放在桌面，從這個角度能一覽桌上每道菜餚，以及佇立在他正對面吸吐冷空氣的維達，塔金曖昧的視線停留在他的西斯愛人身上良久，直到整點的鐘敲響，負責倒酒的僕人來到他的身旁，他才依依不捨地從王位上起身，右手輕撫過灰黑色的椅背，留戀於它帶來的安全感，維達走向前替塔金拉開椅子，接著自行入座，他們看著彼此沉默不語，塔金淺淺微笑，享受這段等待的時間，整點又過五分鐘，西迪厄斯拄著拐杖不疾不徐走進房內，對於遲來沒有任何表示，以他的身分自然也不需要表示，從容不迫地往他的座位前進，而塔金和維達同時起身打算為皇帝拉開椅子，帕爾帕庭被這個場面給逗樂，瞇起眼睛端詳他最器重的兩名臣子，塔金鬆開手讓維達執行這項服務，黑袍西斯坐進他習慣的椅子，藏污納垢的尖指甲在桌面敲出富有節奏的聲響，他捏起刀叉，戳了戳眼前以特殊醬烤方式料理的飛禽類肉塊，體型來看能夠確認不是波格肉，然而脖子以上已經被去除，無從辨認，帕爾帕庭撩起寬大的袖子，露出細瘦死白、青筋突起的胳膊，緩緩起身，將銀叉刺進肉塊做施力點，銳利的刀刃割斷肌肉組織，翅膀和大腿同軀體分離。

他詭異、無聲地笑著，將淌著肉汁的翅膀跟腿分別放在塔金和維達面前的空盤中央。

「謝謝您，陛下。」塔金溫謙地向帕爾帕庭道謝，他和無法進食的維達對視一陣子，維達默不作聲地把腿肉和醃漬海菜葉一併夾到塔金的盤內，自己留下沾滿紅褐色醬汁的盤子，塔金揚起眉毛。「也謝謝你，維達。」  
塔金拿起刀叉，開始把肉切成足以入口的大小，淺嚐一塊之後就止住了動作，咽喉搔癢不已，進而導致乾咳，他舔拭乾裂、渺無血色的薄唇，高腳酒杯裡頭空無一物，他擺擺手讓抱著酒瓶的僕人退開，塔金捶了捶胸膛，眼眶泛紅，喉嚨彷彿被風沙席捲而過，且砂礫割裂他的喉管，躁動不安的心理因素作祟，他低下頭，雙肩發顫，維達和帕爾帕庭無動於衷。  
過一會塔金若無其事地盛了一碗魚湯，於碗內載浮載沉的巨大深海魚眼睛瞪著他，彷彿在剖析他的靈魂，他不以為意地嚼起魚眼來，鹹甜交錯的柔軟口感中有顆突兀的硬物，他用手掌遮住嘴，一顆乳白色的珠子落在他的手心，塔金把白珠放在碟中，捧起碗喝光溫熱的湯，空碗底剩下裹著一層膠質的魚骨，他把焦點轉回皇帝和維達給他的烤肉，一塊接著一塊放入口中，佈滿小疙瘩的外皮被氣氛鍍上一層涼意，外環星域的香料混和肉的原始風味令他回想起腐肉高原的生活，繁星夜空之下燃燒正旺的烈焰，攜帶短刀的少年誤食劇毒蕈類而出現的幻覺，具象化的暴風，沾染鮮血的雪原……塔金雙手捧臉，設法把自己從回憶的海洋中打撈上岸，當他這麼做時，耳道深處有蚊蟲拍翅、忽大忽小的噪音，壓抑的鳴響幾乎要讓他尖叫，幸虧少年時期所鍛鍊的驚人耐力遏抑了這些的張牙舞爪的記憶，帕爾帕庭好像朝著維達的方向說了什麼，他沒有聽清。

他還是回到現實來了，另外兩人凝視著他，塔金尷尬地摸摸後頸，盤裡僅剩肉屑殘渣。

「威爾赫夫，你最近的身體狀況似乎不太好。」帕爾帕庭骨節分明的手不輕不重地搓了搓塔金肩頰骨的位置。「我想喝點熱紅酒會有幫助，甘潤、溫和，試試看。」  
「我會的，陛下。」塔金用手巾擦拭嘴邊的油膩，漂亮的藍眼睛看向倒酒的奴僕。「今晚我和維達尊主特別挑了奧德朗出產的葡萄酒，想請皇帝您先……。」  
「行，給我來點吧。」帕爾帕庭舉起酒杯，在僕人面前懶洋洋地晃，紅寶石般的深色流體注入杯中，一絲不苟，為皇帝倒完酒之後他便退到陰影裡，像帕爾帕庭在他私人小型花園裡擺設的裝飾雕像。西斯以逆時鐘方向溫柔地搖動酒杯，絲滑液體順著手腕旋轉的幅度起伏上升與下降，芳醇香氣撲鼻而來，帕爾帕庭舉杯，卻沒看著塔金或維達，他在向虛空敬酒，在迷惑、毫無意義的行為後，他飲用所謂上等的奧德朗葡萄酒。  
滑順的酒精入喉，猶似鮮嫩的芬芳花朵攀附在壇木上生長，濃郁果香體現了精雅一詞的高峰，奧德朗，和平以及和諧的象徵，醞釀了這杯甘美曼妙的紅酒，他能看到純白的古典建築，能看見湖水分割天空陸地，這顆星球上每個自由而反叛的靈魂皆被滋養成那些惹惱帝國的元凶，帕爾帕庭的金眼瞳黯淡下來，變成不自然的土色，那些美麗、閃亮而為人讚嘆的景色化成一團可怕的黑暗，吞噬所有曲線玲瓏的建築景觀，湖水被大幅汙染，破碎的魚類死屍在湖面漂浮，帕爾帕庭感覺他的身體被油墨包裹，形成一個巨繭，巨繭中裝著羊水似的液體，他感到自己不再駝背，皮膚變的光滑而稚嫩，火焰般的橘紅髮絲披在肩上，渾身一絲不掛，瞳孔上彷彿蓋上一層淡白色的薄膜，他赤裸、年輕的身體十分虛弱、瀕臨崩潰，黑墨自腳底延伸到小腿，緩慢上攀，有什麼東西堵塞他的氣管，無法動彈或言語使他發慌，一使勁掙扎，年老的帕爾帕庭摔在地上，發出轟轟烈烈的巨響，肯定有幾根骨頭碎了，肯定。  
塔金和維達把帕爾帕庭扶回扶手椅上，後者搖搖晃晃的看來非常滑稽，他的下眼眶充滿將要潰堤的缺氧血，血絲遍布眼白，隨即嘔吐，高級的桌巾碗盤沾滿紅黑色的果凍狀物體跟黃綠稠狀分泌物，魚湯變作一鍋廚餘，就連塔金的軍禮服也濺上了幾滴穢物，腥酸氣味瀰漫在空氣中，帕爾帕庭的胸膛起伏劇烈，顯示他的所有器官用盡全力維持他的脆弱的生命，進而導致整張臉呈現奇怪的紫紅色，眼珠凸出，他的嘴唇張合，大概在嘗試發出聲音，但他始終只能發出匪夷所思的擬聲詞，後來帕爾帕庭放棄了言語，面部僵硬地轉向站在他左邊動也不動的塔金，塔金保持緘默，饒有趣味地看著帕爾帕庭痛苦地抽搐。帕爾帕庭的鼻孔湧出大量黏稠的鮮血，滴在袍子和地毯上，他奮力抬起扭曲的臉龐與塔金對視。

塔金以為自己看錯了，但希夫.帕爾帕庭的確衝著他咧嘴一笑，牙縫裡全是血漿。

隨後帕爾帕庭的頭撞在盛滿嘔吐物的淺盤中，兩眼直勾勾地盯著牆角，耳孔流出橘紅色的體液。

「西迪厄斯。」維達的袍子似乎也沒免於髒污的侵害。

「死了。」塔金抓起帕爾帕庭的頭顱，把屍體推下王座。  
「你確定？」他把繫在腰間的光劍遞給塔金。  
「確定，他的內臟肯定都融化成一灘臭水了。」塔金打開光劍，用亮紅色的刀刃朝帕爾帕庭鼓脹的腹部劃下一刀，如他所說的流出許多惡臭液體，遍地都是，塔金的皮靴無從倖免，他厭惡地哼了一聲，把帕爾帕庭踹到一邊去。這時他們聽見陰影處有老鼠般的細碎聲響，是那個目睹一切的僕人，淚流滿面，不受控制地顫抖，手中的玻璃瓶在地板上摔個粉碎，上好的葡萄酒被地板吸收，他的胯下溼成一片，尿騷味一擁而上，他渴望解釋能給他一條生路，卻一句話也說不出來。  
「你今晚表現很好。」塔金讚賞道，溫和的拍拍年輕人的一頭亂黑髮。  
「宰了他，威爾赫夫。」維達凶狠地說，僕人被嚇得魂飛魄散，安靜地落了幾顆淚珠。塔金回頭對維達笑了笑，接著又轉到年輕奴僕的身上。  
「你敬愛的前皇帝已經死了，所以現在怎麼處置你，是我和維達尊主的決定。」塔金繞過帕爾帕庭的殘屍，走回桌邊，拉開王椅，坐下。這段時間對僕人來說是煎熬。  
「總督大人……。」可憐的男人終於找回了他的聲帶，他的聲音嘶啞、無助，尋找著適當的詞彙保住他的命，不幸的是，在找到之前就被硬生生打斷了。  
「我知道，你覺得自己很無辜、很倒楣，你只想要活命，你不知道事情為什麼會發展成這樣。但沒有你的幫忙，我可能坐不上這張椅子。」塔金慵懶地窩在椅子裡，柔聲地說。「對了，你結婚了嗎？」  
「是，長官，前年結的。」黑髮僕人恭敬地回答，用上他這輩子所有受過的良好教養。  
「你妻子住在科洛桑嗎？」

「是。」

「帝國會支付她一筆信用點，我們感謝你的付出。」此話一出，青年人不再發抖，但表情困惑，他望著塔金，霎時紅光一閃，人頭落地，屍身向前傾倒，維達收起光劍，拎起腦袋瞧了瞧，切面很整齊，頭盔下發出陰沉沉的低吼。「維達，你太衝動了。」  
「你本來就沒打算讓他活命。」他把頭扔到一旁，困惑而憂傷的臉蛋朝上。塔金站起身，靠在髒亂不堪的桌邊，維達朝他走去，兩人在滿屋的臭氣和寂靜中擁抱、依偎。維達把塔金抱起，置在杯盤狼藉的桌面上，後者勾起雙腿，把維達拉的離自己更近些，手指在對方胸前比劃，似乎在刻意挑逗。  
「我只是想口頭感謝他，幫我們一個大忙。」塔金兩手放上維達的頭盔側邊，作勢要將它取下來，被維達當場制止。  
「我想看你的臉。」塔金小聲地呢喃，纏在維達腰上的腿不安分地挪動。  
「恕我拒絕，總督。」  
塔金撇撇嘴，舔吻維達沾滿灰塵的頭盔外側，手臂環住維達的脖子，摸索著暗扣，然後解開披風，那塊布料一落地就被帕爾帕庭的分泌物給浸濕了。  
「那讓我吻你。」

「換一個說法也不會讓我把頭盔摘下來。」維達不改語氣，冷冰冰地回應。

「你看西迪厄斯，死的真難看。」威爾赫夫彎起嘴角，指著地上令人作噁的人類遺體，看起來像在太空中死亡後屍脹爆炸的普爾摺鯨。達斯.維達順著塔金手指的地方低頭觀察，塔金便趁機拿掉維達的頭盔，他得意地把頭盔藏到身後，身體向前傾，親吻維達遍布溝壑的臉孔。  
「真狡猾，威爾赫夫。」暗金色的眼瞳掠過一絲佩服。塔金忍著笑意繼續對維達上下其手。  
「謝謝稱讚。」  
剎那維達掃開所有碗盤，把塔金壓在桌上，銀白色的柔軟髮絲和軍服泡在嘔吐物裡，黏稠濕滑的觸感在背後擴散，他咬住塔金的耳垂，哼著沒人了解的低喃。  
「敬我們的新帝國。」塔金抓起一把嘔吐物往維達昂貴的裝甲上塗抹，綠色的稠垢沾在上等皮革上，散發陣陣難聞的氣味，維達扯開塔金的軍服，把那鍋裝滿穢物血塊的冷魚湯倒在他的身上。  
「我的王后。」維達掐緊塔金的脖子，將他勒的神智不清，塔金伸出舌頭重重地喘氣，兩眼上翻，維達鬆手，揉了揉愛人溫熱的褲檔。「明天回科洛桑吧。」  
「我去通知莫提草擬皇帝駕崩的公告書。」  
塔金本要從桌上挺起身，又被維達給按了回去，滿布傷疤、泥灰色的臉表現出不愉快。  
「康納.莫提？我以為我們要把前朝遺臣全部……。」  
「他支持我們，莫提上將一直是我最得力的部下，你反應那麼激烈，是因為他對原力的質疑，這就有點幼稚了，維達尊主。」也只有塔金能這樣當面指的他的鼻頭說他幼稚了，維達咕噥幾聲，把私人恩怨吞進肚子裡。「是時候結束今晚的宴會了。」  
「西迪厄斯的屍體還有用處，留著吧。」塔金繼續說，幫維達戴回他的面罩。「另一具扔壓縮機裡去吧。」  
維達把塔金從餐桌上拉起來，兩個人早已嗅覺疲乏，塔金打開暗門，帕爾帕庭的軀體在地上拖行，本應塞滿器官的腹腔空空如也，拖行的過程中留下一條赫特人一樣的黏液，成分是血和排泄物。

後來清理飯廳的綠膚外族少女不見蹤影，她在賴洛斯的家人則收到一筆匿名款項。


End file.
